Simplify the following expression: ${-10+6(-2t+4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -10 + {6(}\gray{-2t+4}{)} $ $ -10 {-12t+24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -12t {-10 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -12t + {14}$ The simplified expression is $-12t+14$